


Say Something, Eren

by rosealie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, angsty, but kinda, not really major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosealie/pseuds/rosealie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knelt on the dirty, disgusting, blood soaked grass next to him. Levi picked up Eren’s head and cradled it in his lap. Eren’s eyes, those beautiful eyes that are green one minute, blue the next, and gold another, are lifeless. Levi closed them with gentle hands, his fingers shaking. It wasn’t the first time that a soldier died on him, but Levi never expected one of the soldiers to be Eren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something, Eren

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling recently and I decided to let it out through writing and this is my first fanfic. I based it loosely (not so loosely)) on the song "Say Something" for a variety of reasons. Please go easy on me, as this is my first fanfic.

He knelt on the dirty, disgusting, blood soaked grass next to him. Levi picked up Eren’s head and cradled it in his lap. Eren’s eyes, those beautiful eyes that are green one minute, blue the next, and gold another, are lifeless. Levi closed them with gentle hands, his fingers shaking. It wasn’t the first time that a soldier died on him, but Levi never expected one of the soldiers to be Eren.

Eren, so full of life and determination. Eren, so proud and ready to fight. They were unstoppable when they fought together. At least, that’s what Levi had thought. Now, staring down at Eren’s body, Levi felt tears well in his eyes. It was not a new experience but it was even more heart wrenching than when that Abnormal took Isabel and Farlan from him. They were more than brother’s in arms, more than just subordinate and senior officer.

They were mentor and student. They were friends. They were more than friends. They were lovers. They loved each other so damn much. “Eren, why did you do this to me?” Levi asked Eren, a tear dropping to his hand. Levi stroked some hair from Eren’s forehead with one hand and the other went under his neck. Blood seeped into his palm, but for once, Levi didn’t care.

“Say something, damnit!” He shouted and Levi’s voice was sudden and loud it startled some birds from the trees. “Say something, please, Eren. I can’t do this without you. I was becoming the me you wanted me to be.” Another tear fell and landed on Eren’s cheek this time.

Levi’s fingers brushed it away and he tried to stop the avalanche of emotion welling in his throat and chest from bursting through his mouth. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you, Eren. I’m so fucking sorry we got separated. I’m sorry they did this to you. I’m so so _fucking_  sorry.” Another tear fell, then another one.

His attempts were failing.

“I even swallowed my pride and tried to make amends with your stupid ass friends, Eren. You can’t do this to me! You just can’t!” His voice is so loud now, it’s drawn a small crowd. Levi can hear crying in the distance, but right now, it’s just him and Eren. “I did everything I could. And I wasn’t the best. There were times when we fought and I tripped and fell, but I was learning to love again, just for you, Eren! You can’t leave me alone! I won’t let you!” His voice was hoarse from shouting but he still couldn’t stop.

“Eren, stop this. You can’t be dead. You’re a Titan Shifter. You can regenerate! Please, just regenerate. I love you!” And at that admission, the words he couldn’t say when he had the chance to, Levi’s dams of emotion burst and he began sobbing, pulling Eren’s body closer to him. He dropped his head over Eren’s and sobbed. It was all he could do for many many minutes.

A hand fell on his shoulder after a long while. Levi managed to stop crying to look up at the person who had their hand on his shoulder. “Levi, he’s gone. We need to go. Come on.” Of course it was Erwin. Erwin didn’t approve of their relationship and never would. He didn’t understand why Levi was so broken and lost without Eren and would forever remain that way. Levi looked around to see Hanji holding Sasha and Jean and Connie together in one big group hug. Their tears stopped but their sense of loss was still evident.

Mikasa was still crying, as was Armin, and they were doing so together. “Levi, say goodbye,” Erwin told him and Levi didn’t know how. There were too many things he still needed to tell Eren, but now he no longer had the opportunity to. His heart was in a million pieces and Levi knew the only person who could help him put it back together would never come back.

“Give me a minute. We’re taking his body back, too.” Levi’s voice was steady, but it was a lie. He was a wreck, but he had to be a strong leader for the kids. Eren was the reason all of them had joined the Survey Corp and goddamnit, Levi was going to make sure Eren’s sacrifice wasn’t in vain.

“Eren, I love you. I love you so much. I’ll never stop loving you. I’ll _die_ loving you. I’ll never love another like I love you. And I have to say goodbye. I promise, we’ll make it to that ocean you wanted to visit and I’ll do it justice. I love you, Eren.”

Levi picked Eren’s body up and set it in the cart where Jean and Connie sat on the seat and Mikasa was in the back. Levi pushed the messy hair that was Eren’s trademark from his face one last time before turning to walk to his horse. A small gasp of breath made him turn back.

“Levi, come back!”

Levi ran over there so fast it was like he never left. “Look,” Mikasa whispered, pointing to Eren’s neck. Steam was beginning to come from the wound. Levi grasped Eren’s hand as the steam got thicker and thicker. A cough gurgled in Eren’s chest and Levi felt more tears welling in his eyes, but this time, they were good ones.

“Eren?” Levi’s voice was tentative and small, afraid to hope.

“Did you mean it?” The rasp is comforting and Levi burst into tears once again.

“Of course I did, you idiot!” Levi paused and then gave him a smile. “I love you, Eren.”

“I love you too, Levi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review or leave kudos. I would love to hear constructive criticism. Thank you so much! Love you guys and this fandom!


End file.
